During a presentation or an explanation, an image can be magnified on a relatively large screen, so that more audiences can clearly watch content on the screen. In addition, a detail can be magnified on the relatively large screen, so as to help a speaker give an explanation. In this way, on a growing quantity of occasions, a speaker makes a presentation using a large screen. The large screen may be a screen made from polycarbonate (PC), or may be a wall.
In a process of giving an explanation using a large screen, a user usually needs to perform a pointing operation on an image on the screen, to give an explanation for content on the image. In existing technical solutions, the user performs an operation using a wireless virtual indication device (for example, a wireless air mouse or a touchscreen indication device), transfers a signal to the large screen using the wireless virtual indication device, and controls a position of an indication cursor on the large screen. For example, the user gives an “upward” indication to the wireless virtual indication device (for the wireless air mouse, the user may press a “move up” button; for the touchscreen indication device, the user may slide a distance upward with a finger), and the position of the indication cursor on the large screen moves upward for a corresponding distance. In this way, the user performs pointing operations in various directions using the wireless virtual indication device, so that the indication cursor can point to a position required by the user.
During implementation of the foregoing position locating process, in the prior art, the position required by the speaker on the screen is located using the wireless virtual indication device. However, due to large-screen popularization, a case in which there is a relatively long distance between two adjacent indication positions often occurs during a presentation. If the indication cursor is still shifted in a wide range using the wireless virtual indication device, the user needs to take much effort and time to perform an operation, which brings inconvenience when the user gives an explanation.